1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of designing physical circuit wiring, and more particularly to a method of reducing crosstalk induced noise in physical circuit wiring designs, such as multi-gigahertz designs, using spatial vector analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem in the design of physical circuit wiring is crosstalk induced noise. When interconnects are positioned close together and parallel to each other, the interconnects couple to each other through mutual capacitance and mutual inductance. When a signal propagates down a so-called aggressor interconnect, part of the energy of the signal is coupled to adjacent parallel victim interconnects. The coupled energy may be seen as crosstalk induced noise on the receiver connected to the victim interconnect when the signal directions on the aggressor and victim interconnects are opposite to each other. Crosstalk induced noise is a particular problem with multi-gigahertz designs.
Crosstalk induced noise may be reduced by a technique called non-interleaved routing, in which signals traveling in the same direction are routed adjacent each other in one spatial channel while signals traveling in the opposite direction are routed adjacent each other in a spatially separate channel. In modern board and module designs with large numbers of densely routed interconnects travelling in circuitous routes, it is not a trivial matter to isolate and separate signals traveling in opposite directions.